Catie's Secret
by Jessy1
Summary: Catie has a secret
1. a secret revealed

_**Disclaimer ok Disney owns IAHB and I don't soo ill just get over it and I don't own old navy either lol sooo boohoo ill just have to be all poor and stuff note i'm writing this with the help of my friend Kendall** _

Chapter One: The mall Tyler and Hank and Val had just gotten off shift and they are going to  
  
meet up with Jamie and Catie at the mall. As they start walking in to the mall Tyler pipes up  
  
"Has Catie seem a little quiet lately" "Yah she has I was going to ask you the same what's wrong  
with her" replied Val. "I donno" Hank pipes in" you know Catie she wont tell you anything till  
  
she's ready to." "I know" replies Val and Tyler in unison They start to laugh for the fact once  
  
again they are doing the mind reading thing. They enter the mall and see Jamie and Catie waiting  
  
for them at the food court. "Jamie" yells Tyler "Yo" replies Jamie "how was your shift did I miss  
  
anything" "Nah not really we just sat doing homework" replies Tyler "Oh what fun" pipes in  
  
Catie "Hey Val there's a big sale in the old navy store lets check it out" suggests Catie "Your on  
  
I got money to burn" replies Val The run off to the old navy and the guy's just shake there heads  
  
at them "Well we have lost those to for a while" says Jamie "Oh well lets eat i'm hungry" says  
  
Tyler Meanwhile the girls are browsing through the old navy. They each have found a couple  
  
shirts they want Caties has all long shirts and Val was wondering why. "Look at these  
  
accessories" says Catie "I can't beilve the are soo cheep" says Catie "Catie what's wrong your  
  
soo quiet u don't really seem like your self" says Val "I'm fine don't worry nothings wrong"  
  
replies Catie "Oh so then why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt in the middle of July" says  
  
Val "It's the latest non fashion don't you know" replies Catie "Ok if you say so" says Val "Yah  
  
lets go see the guys I need to talk to Jamie for a while" says Catie (Meanwhile while the girls  
  
were shopping the boys were having a convorsation of there own.) "Hey what's up with Catie  
  
Jamie" says Tyler "Nothing why" says Jamie "Well its 90 degrees out and she has a long sleeves  
  
shirt on" says Tyler "Well you know Catie she doesn't like to be what others want her to be"  
  
says Jamie (Jamie's thinking I do not know what's wrong with her I have been wondering what's  
  
wrong with her to) Catie and Val come walking back to them and Catie looks like she's ready  
  
to leave. "Hey Jamie ready to go that movie is calling my name" says Catie "Sure" says Jamie "I  
  
can't wait to see Riding in Cars with Boys I have been waiting for it to come out for so long"  
  
says Catie Jamie smiles and says "well guys sorry to disappear but we got a date with the couch  
  
and a movie" Bye "all replied in unison" "Man I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing  
  
and then I asked her why she was wearing short sleeve shirts and she got defensive. Guys I  
  
think something wrong" says Val "Sighs we just got to wait it out" says Tyler  
  
End of chapter one Authors note ok guys I really need to know what do u think r&r this is my first fan fic so be honest but nice. ok i edited this chapter thank you for pointing out my spacing didnt stay so now i edited it so that the spacing should stay Jessy 


	2. movie and a secret

Warning I don't own IAHB soooooo please don't sue me Once again me and my roomie kendall have teamed up me writing her editing soo enjoy and please R&R  
  
Chapter 2 A movie and a secret  
  
"Hey Jamie get in here your going to miss the movie" said Caite "Hold on hold on" replied Jamie.  
  
Jamie walks in to the room and hands Catie a drink she takes it murmuring a thank you "so what  
  
are we watching first says" Jamie "I donno why don't we watch riding in cars with boys" says  
  
Catie as she is smirking. Jamie sits next to Catie smiling. "Ok" Catie lays her head on his  
  
shoulder watching the movie. Jamie falls asleep half way through the movie Catie looks at him  
  
and smiles and then falls asleep herself. A couple hours later Catie wakes up from yet another  
  
nightmare. She looked around realizing that she was in her living room sleeping on Jamie. She  
  
walks up stairs and goes to the bedroom thinking she was alone she thought she didnt lock the  
  
door. A few minuets later Jamie comes upstairs worried about Catie and walks in seeing Catie  
  
sitting on her bed with her shirt sleeve rolled up and her arm full of little cuts all in a row. "Catie  
  
what's that what's going on" says a shaken Jamie. Catie looks up with a shocked look and pulls  
  
down her sleeve "Jamie you don't understand forget about it" say Catie. "Catie please " replied  
  
Jamie "no Jamie you don't understand just forgets about it please." Says Catie "NO" says Jamie.  
  
"Jamie I love you but you wouldn't understand," shrieked Catie. "Please Catie trust me let me in"  
  
replied Jamie Catie hugs Jamie "ill explain it one day but right now I cant." "Fine at least let me  
  
clean your wounds they looked pretty angry." Replied Jamie As he cleaning her cuts Catie  
  
quietly makes a decision to tell Jamie what happened. "Jamie I started to do this a while ago like  
  
a year. I accidentally scratched myself and I started to bleed. It felt so good its like every time I  
  
have nightmares or when everything gets overwhelming please Jamie you cant tell anyone"  
  
replied a scared Catie." Oh Catie" replied Jamie with a sad look on his face. "Please don't have  
  
that look on your face" says Catie "what are you going to do" asked Jamie "I don't know I think  
  
I am going to do nothing" Replied Catie. " I Just want to keep going don't u dare tell anyone i'm  
  
trusting you not to please Jamie i'm trusting you," pleaded Catie

Catie and Jamie went back downstairs and tried to watch riding in cars with boys but as much  
  
as they tried to pretend everything was all right they both knew the truth that everything wasn't  
  
all right that there was defently a strain in their friendship. "Jamie please don't be upset with me"  
  
says Catie looking worriedly at Jamie " I didn't mean to start doing this it just happened I mean  
  
it just feels soo good" pleads Catie to a silent Jamie.

He just looks at her and then replys "look ill be here for u no matter what Ill listen to you when  
  
ever you need me to ok just know that" Catie looks at him and smiles "thanks you don't know  
  
how much that means to me" replys Catie as she lays her head on Jamies shoulder. Jamie and  
  
Catie fell asleep Catie's mother came downstairs to see that her daughter had fallen asleep in the  
  
streached out Jamie's lap she put a blanket on them and went back up stairs to bed. (In her  
  
sleep Catie had the same nightmare she always had it started out nice almost like a dream and it  
  
ended in a total nightmare). Catie started to scream and hit things in her sleep. She ended up  
  
hitting Jamie right in the side Jamie let out a yelp scaring Catie awake and she jumped off Jamie  
  
"oh gosh im soooo sorry I didn't mean to hurt you im sorry im sorry" Catie looked as if she  
  
wanted to cry. Jamie just looked at her "you ok wanna talk about it didn't hurt as much as it  
  
scared me. Don't worry about it." No.. no... I think you need to go now im sorry but you really  
  
need to leave." Catie kept repeating to Jamie. He just looked totally shocked and bewildered  
  
Catie don't shut me out please talk to me Catie please...." Jamie go home ill be fine I promise...  
  
just go please" pleaded Catie. Jamie finely left agenst his better judgement. Catie went back up  
  
to her room and once again gave in the the urge knowin tomorrow she would be in pain.

(ok note i know its a bit repetitive but somone with PTSD their life and nightmares are a bit repetive sometimes just a note)

Ok tell me what ya think be nice no flaming remember this is my first try sorry it took me so long to fix this I had a baby and stuff and my personal life just has been busy I added on to chap two I combined chap 3 with it thought it needed a little more


End file.
